


Di bawah tekanan

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku akan mengawasi malam ini dan kau akan menjaga siang ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di bawah tekanan

Aku akan mengawasi malam ini  
Dan kau akan menjaga siang ini

Siapa itu? Siapa itu?  
Ke mana kita akan pergi?  
Tubuh ini tidak akan menahan tekanan itu  
Kita akan meledak  
Kita akan hancur  
Tidak ada yang tersisa dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menemukannya

Tapi kau mengetahui rahasia itu bukan?  
Aku tertawa, kau tertawa  
Dunia ini di bawah pengaruh pikiran yang kejam  
Membunuh setiap jiwa kecil itu  
Dunia ini bukan tempat aman  
Kau tahu rahasianya bukan?

Aku benci diriku air mata tak tertahankan  
Aku benci dirimu api amarah tak tertahankan

Kau melemparkan jarum itu  
Menuju waktu yang dimakan oleh kebohongan  
Kau tak tahu siapa aku  
Aku tak tahu siapa kau

Udara kekosongan mengiris hatiku  
Ke mana aku pergi kau menunjukkan taringmu  
Ke mana kau pergi aku menunjukkan simpatiku

Terima kasih kau mengawasi siang  
Aku akan menjaga malam ini


End file.
